headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: I Will Remember You
"I Will Remember You" is the eighth episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series Angel, and the eighth episode of the series overall. It is the ninth episode of the series if one includes the original unaired pilot. The episode was directed by David Grossman and written by David Greenwalt and Jeannine Renshaw. It first aired on the WB Network on November 3rd, 1999. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number: 1ADH08 * * On its initial airing, this episode scored a 5.9/9 in the overnight Nielsen ratings. It was ranked 2nd out of the 15 WB shows which aired that week. * This is the first episode of Angel directed by David Grossman. He directs four episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Shroud of Rahmon". * This is the fourth episode of Angel written or co-written by David Greenwalt. He previously worked on "Rm w/a Vu". His next episode is "Sense and Sensitivity". * This is the first episode of Angel co-written by Jeannine Renshaw. She writes four episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "Parting Gifts". * This is the first actual appearance of Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers on the Angel TV series. She can be heard as a voiceover in the series' pilot episode, "City of...", but she was uncredited and did not actually appear in the episode. Sarah Michelle Gellar also appears in episode 1x19, "Sanctuary". * Buffy Summers appeared last in "Pangs" episode from season four of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She appears next in "Something Blue". Quotes * Angel: The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal. * Buffy Summers: When? * Angel: Another minute. * Buffy Summers: A minute? No. No, it's not enough time! * Angel: We don't have a choice. It's done. * Buffy Summers: How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had? * Angel: You won't. No one will know but me. * Buffy Summers: Everything we did. * Angel: It never happened. * Buffy Summers: It did. It did. I know it did! I felt your heart beat. .... * Buffy Summers: I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work, right? * Angel: We will. * Buffy Summers: I'm so sleepy. But, I still want... * Angel: What? You couldn't possibly. Not that I wouldn't... * Buffy Summers: (chuckles softly) No. No. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even. You? * Angel: For now. * Buffy Summers: No, I wanna stay awake. So this day can keep happening. * Angel: Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow. * Buffy Summers: Angel. This is the first time I've ever really felt this way. * Angel: What way? * Buffy Summers: Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect. .... * Angel: It's heading toward the ocean. * Buffy Summers: Are you sure? * Angel: It's wounded, I can smell its blood. * Buffy Summers: Oh, right... handy skill. .... * Cordelia Chase: Batten down the hatches. Here comes Hurricane Buffy. * Allen Doyle: You think? Maybe he's over her. * Cordelia Chase: You have so much to learn, little Irish man. See also External Links ---- Category:1999 television episodes